Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic device contains a casing 1 in which a wireless signal controller 2 is accommodated, and the wireless signal controller 2 has password setting so as to set password, however, the password setting is copied easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.